My Enemy's Enemy
by FiKA
Summary: Natalie and Shane are brought together by circumstance and a common enemy. Will they be able to co-operate? Sucky summary, possibly not a sucky story.
1. Prolog

Title: My Enemy's Enemy Author: FiKA aka qwerty Rating: R Genre: Romance/Horror (this one is going to get gruesome)  
  
Summary: Natalie and Shane McMahon don't get along, but when circumstance and a common enemy, can they learn to co-operate, and possibly even more.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, the characters included. Perhaps someday, but not now.  
  
Author's Note: All the one shot fics got my muse working on chapter stories again. Thank you to everyone who has been there, reviewed my Mary Sues and wanted me to continue, I promise to update them all soon! There will be a more detailed not at the bottom. First part is short, but it is a prolog. The story starts on September 8, I believe when Kane electrocuted Shane.  
  
~*~  
  
Prolog  
  
~*~  
  
"Shane McMahon, it 's been a long time. How come you never called me?" Natalie Vick asked with a smirk. Shane who had his head up while the paramedics applied ice to his wounds looked over and smirked back. Natalie removed her "Girls Gone Wild" Hat that hid her face and hair to prove it was actually her.  
  
"Natalie, didn't we agree that we had enough of each other after you won your settlement against the company?" After the Katie Vick angle last year between Kane and HHH, Natalie, Katie's sister, had sued the company and six months ago, the case had finally been settled outside of court for nice sum of money. Vince had refused to have anything to do with the court hearings, and Shane had been forced to be present for the entire thing.  
  
Natalie laughed a little to herself. She patted Shane's leg to make him move; causing Shane to groan a little but cooperated. "I have my reasons. Saw you out there, by the way. You performance was electrifying." Shane rolled his eyes at the pun. The reason he was here on this stretcher was because of Kane. Kane, who had attached jumper cable to his testicles and then to a car battery. Natalie produced a small silver bag from her back pocket and opened it. "Care for some roasted nuts?"  
  
"You're loving this, aren't you?" Shane asked, and took the bag. By the now, the paramedic working on Shane had taken the hint that this was a private conversation and had gone for coffee.  
  
"In a word, yes. You all stretched out in bed like this, it could give a girl ideas."  
  
Shane laughed sarcastically. "Why are you here, Natalie?"  
  
"Well, for the same reasons you're here, Shane. My mother and father fucked and nine moths later, I came along."  
  
"Beautiful language. Let's try again, what do you want?"  
  
Natalie looked like Shane like he was crazy for not knowing. "What everyone wants."  
  
Shane seemed to notice their extreme closeness at this point. He looked Natalie right in the eyes and asked quietly, "And that is?"  
  
Natalie pulled back and laughed. "Revenge."  
  
~*~  
  
Okay the character Natalie Vick is one I made up for Eternal Sailor Serenity's story "Revengeful Angels". I made the character up and then got the idea for the story. Chapter one is longer, and I'll warn you now this story will contain some really gory scenes, later on though. If you have a problem with that, I suggest not reading. I don't want to mean, but I rated it high and gave warnings, so I don't want to hear later on that this is inappropriate. So please read and review, and any suggestions you have are greatly appreciated, and I will try to work as many as I can into the story. 


	2. Chapter One

~*~  
  
Chapter One  
  
~*~  
  
"And a job would be nice."  
  
"Isn't the money you got in the settlement enough?" Shane asked, still trying to comprehend all that had happened in a span of ten minutes.  
  
"I used some of the money to help get in shape, and I always wanted to be a wrestler."  
  
"Can I ask you why now? Why not when this whole mess started?"  
  
"You want honesty." Natalie sighed and looked at the ceiling. "The honest to God truth is that I'm afraid if that man."  
  
"So leave it be. You don't have o come face to face with all your fears." Shane suggested, and then truly looked at Natalie. All the confidence and arrogance she possessed when she had first came was completely gone. She looked tired, but determined.  
  
"I have to know Shane. I need to know whether Kane raped Katie or not." Natalie said and wiped her cheek with her thumb. "Wouldn't you want to know if it were your sister?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Dad, honestly, she is one of the greatest female athletes I have ever seen come by in a long time." Shane McMahon told her father two days later when they met in Vince's office. "It would be foolish not to hire her."  
  
"Shane, could we discuss this later? I have a board meeting in ten minutes." Vince said and pointed to his watch.  
  
"In ten minutes? That's great because I'm only going to need five." Shane opened the door and Natalie entered, Vince sighed and sat down at his desk while Natalie and Shane took the seats across from his.  
  
"Dad, this is Natalie Black." Shane said, introducing his own 'talent'. "I saw her on Sunday at an indie show. And we would be missing a great opportunity here if we didn't scoop her up right away."  
  
Vince put on his glasses. "Do you have a tape of the match my son is talking about?"  
  
Natalie smiled nervously. "Oh, yes sir. But I checked it this morning, and it's very blurry. You know how horrible indie wrestling federation videos are."  
  
Vince smiled. "Well, let's take a look anyway." HE gave the tape to Shane, who got up and popped the tape into the VCR below the TV in the corner of the room.  
  
Natalie was right, the tape was blurry. You could tell the competitors were female, and one did look slightly like Natalie, being tall with dark hair. After a moment, Vince signaled for Shane to turn the tape off.  
  
"As far as I could tell, that was a wonderful match. Do you happen to have any other taped performances?"  
  
"Unfortunately, no. That was my first taped match." Natalie leaned over more, giving Vince a nice shot of her cleavage and slipped her foot out of her heel. Vince's desk was one with the leg space open on both sides, so Natalie proceeded to slide he r foot up Vince's leg and into the V formed in his lap. "Is that a problem?" she asked seductively as she began to massage his manhood with her toes.  
  
"Uh, no, not at all." Vince stammered. Shane rolled his eyes and came over, pulling Natalie up. "I'll have a conditional contract drawn up."  
  
"Send me the paperwork." Shane said and pulled Natalie up out of the chair. "We'll take off before you need to change."  
  
"Bye, Mr. McMahon. It was a pleasure." Natalie said before Shane pulled her out of the office.  
  
Vince leaned back in his chair. No way he was going to board meeting in this condition.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Shane asked as he and Natalie made their way into the nearly empty parking lot.  
  
Natalie freed her arm. "What? The plan worked, didn't it?"  
  
"Yes, but it probably would have worked without you jacking off my father." Shane said and opened the car door. "Get in."  
  
Natalie scoffed. "And someone told me that chivalry was dead."  
  
"Just get in the damn car."  
  
Natalie put her heel back on that Shane had not given her a chance to do yet and got into the car, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"I guess you'll have no problem getting Bischoff to hire you." Shane said as he got into the driver's seat.  
  
Natalie shook her head. "Do you think I want to do this, Shane? I don't, but I will if it will help us out."  
  
"Yeah, that's the reason." Shane replied and sped away.  
  
~*~  
  
A few hours later, Shane sat on the hood of his car outside Eric Bischoff's house in Connecticut. After quickly introducing Eric to Natalie, he made and excuse that he had to make a phone call and waited outside. That was 45 minutes ago. Soon after Shane checked his watch for the millionth time it seemed Natalie emerged from Eric's house, her hair still slightly messed up and her skirt hiked higher than it was before. Eric stood in the doorway in a white terry cloth robe. He waved to Shane and Shane nodded back while Natalie got in the car. He soon followed, and two drove away in silence.  
  
"Still willing to do whatever it takes, Natalie?" Shane asked after a few awkward minutes of silence.  
  
"Natalie turned to Shane. "I need to shower." She said quietly and turned to look out the window for the rest of the trip.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Welcome to the WWE, Natalie." Shane said as Natalie opened the door to her hotel room. He had dropped her off five hours ago and now returned with the contract. "And you should ask who it is before you open the door."  
  
"Thanks for the tip." Natalie said and wrapped her long brown sweater around herself while Shane came inside. "Come in, I guess."  
  
Shane opened the small leather bag and pulled a plastic binder containing the contract. "Don't worry, I don't intend on staying. I'll leave as soon as you sign on the dotted line. " To emphasize his point, Shane pulled out a pen from his pocket and clicked it down.  
  
" I want to read it first." Natalie said and took the contract. She sat down on a small couch and pointed to the chair across from it. "You might as well sit down." As Shane sat down, Natalie started to read. About half an hour of silence later while Natalie read, she finally spoke up. "Did you happen to read this thing?"  
  
"It's not my contract." Shane replied and drummed his fingers on the chair arms. Without a word, Natalie gently threw the contract on the table. Shane picked it up and read the page. As he finished, a look of disbelief spread across his face.  
  
"You're stuck with me." Natalie said in a singsong voice. "I'm going to be your manger." 


	3. Chapter Two

A/n: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! A/n2: there will be a of of Kane's thought Sequences in this story. In them, Natalie is called Katie, because that is whom Kane's mind decides she is.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~  
  
"Fuck, what is Vince thinking?" Shane asked, almost yelling.  
  
"Relax, Shane. It's an adjustment, yes, but its still part of the plan, right?"  
  
"That's not the point." Shane replied. "With how serious this thing with Kane is, I don't have time to watch over you."  
  
"Watch over me?" Natalie replied. "I didn't know I needed to be taken care of."  
  
"That's not what I meant." Shane said as he rubbed his hand against his cheek.  
  
"Whatever." Natalie said. "So, are we doing this or not?"  
  
Shane thought for a moment. "Yeah, no way in hell I'm backing down now."  
  
~*~  
  
Shane left for Chicago, (A/n: I'm aware that this probably isn't the right place, bear with me.) the next destination on Tuesday, saying he needed to make a few important stops. Natalie left Wednesday with the other WWE talent. She stored her luggage and took her seat, which happened to be next to Trish Stratus and Amy Dumas.  
  
"Oh, you're the new girl, right?" Amy asked after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am." Natalie replied. "I'm Natalie v-Black."  
  
"V-Black? Very unique." Trish joked.  
  
"Sorry," Natalie laughed. "It was a long night. Were you this excited before your first show?"  
  
"Definitely." Amy remarked.  
  
"Do you know who you're first match is with?" Trish asked.  
  
"No, actually I don't. They didn't even let me in fully on my storyline. All I know is that I'm working with Shane McMahon."  
  
"Oh, you better be careful, girl." Amy warned.  
  
"Why? IS Shane some sort of player with the girls or something?" Natalie asked, trying to sound completely oblivious.  
  
"No, Shane's a good guy. But he and this guy Kane, they've been fighting for a while, it's gotten pretty gruesome." Trish added  
  
"I saw the whole electrocution thing, it didn't look like it was part of any script." Natalie remarked.  
  
"Okay, you guys didn't hear this from me," Amy began. "But I heard it wasn't supposed to go as far as it did. Kane added the attaching the jumper cables to the battery."  
  
Natalie laughed uncomfortably. "Makes you glad not to be a man, huh?"  
  
~*~  
  
Little did Natalie know that from the back of the plane, a familiar face from the past was watching her. But he did not remember who she was. All Kane knew was that this mysterious woman looked like his one true love: Katie.  
  
He had the entire back row to himself; no one wanted to be near him. He slipped into the bathroom with the image of the woman in his head. After he locked the door, he undid and dropped his pants and began to touch himself. Thinking of her, but not in the ways a man would normally think of a woman.  
  
**^Thought Sequence**  
  
The woman, whose Kane's disturbed mind had decided to call Katie, screamed for him to let her go.  
  
Instead, Kane tightened the rope that bound her hands to the bed. All ready her wrist had been rubbed raw and bled slightly. Kane climbed on top of her, so even if there was a way for here to escape, she couldn't. He pulled a small switchbalde out from behind his back. "Surprise." He whispered sadistically.  
  
As Katie squirmed, Kane cut the word 'Whore' into her abdomen. To further the point, he underlined it twice. Katie screamed each time the knife dug into her skin. Blood from the cuts was all over Kane's body, exciting him more.  
  
"You want this Katie." Kane whispered hotly in her ear.  
  
"No! Let me go!" Katie screamed again.  
  
"No means yes, no means yes." Kane repeated in a sing- song voice. He pressed his hard manhood against her. "You deserve this whore."  
  
Before Katie could argue any further, Kane plunged himself into her dry entrance, causing her to cry out in pain. She continued to try to fight, even though it was useless. Finally, Kane grabbed the knife he had left next to her and held it to Katie's neck. "If you move, scream, or even breathe, I will kill you."  
  
Katie whimpered once. But then did as she was told as if she had given up. She lay perfectly still as he came inside of her and pulled out as violently as he had entered.  
  
**^End^**  
  
Kane growled and steadied himself with the unoccupied hand as he came. This new woman, his new Katie, didn't know what was coming.  
  
~*~  
  
Natalie jumped as the phone rang in her hotel room. She didn't think anyone had the number yet, since she hadn't made any phone calls.  
  
"Hello?" she answered cautiously.  
  
There was nothing but heavy breathing in reply.  
  
"A breather, huh? I haven't had one of these in a long time." Natalie began and sat down on the bed. "You're probably jacking off right now, aren't you?"  
  
Only the heavy breathing answered.  
  
"Well, let me help you out." Natalie added. "My girlfriend has her hands in my panties and," Natalie mimicked the heavy breathing. "She's making me so hot, oh god." and then hung up.  
  
"Fucking freak." She whispered to herself and decided it was just a prank call, more than likely Shane. Still, it didn't keep her from jumping when someone knocked on the door. She looked out the peephole ad saw Shane outside.  
  
"That was funny, Shane." Natalie said as she opened the door.  
  
"What?" Shane asked.  
  
"Your little phone call right there, the breather routine." Natalie replied.  
  
"I never called you." Shane insisted. "Swear to God."  
  
"This really isn't the time to shit around with me."  
  
"Natalie, I haven't called you all day." Shane repeated. "What happened?"  
  
"Someone called and they did was breathe. Really hard. I told whoever it was that my girlfriend had her hand s in my panties and I was hot."  
  
"Is that all?" Shane asked.  
  
"And then I pretended to have an orgasm." Natalie confessed. "But I thought it was you just being an ass."  
  
"Who all has your number?" Shane demanded.  
  
"Nobody. I just got here, and the phone rang." Natalie replied.  
  
Shane rubbed his forehead. "Get your bag. You're going to stay in my room tonight."  
  
"What's going on, Shane?" Natalie demanded to know.  
  
"You think I have a fucking clue? All I know is that it isn't safe here. "  
  
~*~  
  
Shane was woken up at 2:34 am, according to the alarm clock, by the phone ringing. In the bed across from the couch where Shane was sleeping Natalie had not been disturbed. Shane tried to let it ring, but the caller was not going to give up until they got an answer.  
  
Shane reached up and grabbed the phone. "What?" He said groggily into the phone. The voice he heard back woke him up.  
  
"Can you guess where I ma, Shane?" Kane asked as he sat in the armchair of, twirling knife with the hand not holding the phone. "I'm in the same hotel as you. In fact, I'm in a room just down the hall from you, 231."  
  
Shane froze for a second. 231 was the room Natalie had been staying in until a few hours ago.  
  
"You bastard." Shane seethed.  
  
"Where is she, Shane?" Kane demanded angrily. "Where the fuck is Katie?"  
  
Shane paled for a second. Did Kane know Natalie was Katie's sister? "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
Kane's reply was only a sadistic laugh. He then hung up the phone. Meanwhile, Shane dug around in the pocket of his carry- on and pulled out the 9mm semi-automatic he had purchased yesterday when he had first gotten to Chicago.  
  
~*~  
  
See, isn't this going to be a fun, scary ride? Red and Review, and any ideas you may have are greatly appreciated! 


End file.
